Vegeta VS Shadow
Vegeta VS Shadow is the twelfth episode of Death Battle. This episode was sponsored by Audible and features TeamFourStar members Lanipator voicing Vegeta of the Dragon Ball Z manga/anime and Takahata101 voicing Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog games in a battle between two super powered rivals. Description Screwattack Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Team Four Star! YouTube Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Nick "Lanipator" Landis and Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott from Team Four Star, the group behind the acclaimed Dragon Ball Z Abridged series! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil. Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want. Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku... Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic . Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Vegeta (*Cues: Vegeta's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Born a prince to the warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. ''' '''Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. (*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%. Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math. ''' Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally. '''Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses. Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeta prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! Shadow (*Cues: Throw It All Away (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2*) Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh? Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall. Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD! (*Cues: All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated by YannickJason]*) Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy. Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds. Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat. Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Ring, which restrict his access to the chaos force to maintain control. Should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super. Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase. Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible. Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents. Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises. Death Battle (*Cues: Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z*) Shadow is skating from his hover shoes in a green field. He then stops in front of Vegeta, whose back is turned. Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here. Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me. (He turns to Shadow) Ummm...who and what are you? Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadow stands at fighting pose) The Ultimate Life Form! Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice, freak: you're little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening. Shadow: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool. FIGHT! (*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*) Shadow launches a kick at Vegeta, but the latter catches the former's feet, kicks him off. Vegeta then charges a blast of purple Ki energy in his hands before blasting it at Shadow. Vegeta: GALICK GUN, FIRE!! After being hit by a strong attack, Shadow's still standing from the blast, exhaustingly. Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form! (*Cues: Super Saiyan Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z*) Vegeta powers up immensely, aura surrounding him, and his dark, gravity deifying hair now glowing blonde, becoming the legendary status of Super Saiyan. Vegeta: Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear? (*Cues: Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Shadow: You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! (*he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds*) Vegeta: What's this? After he taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, he turns from a black to a yellow lime coloured hedgehog with a bright glow and aura with invincible godlike powers, becoming Super Shadow. Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Vegeta: Wow... what a ripoff--- (*Super Shadow tackles Vegeta*) GAH!!! (*Cues: BOSS: HEAVY DOG - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Vegeta gets attacked by Shadow, blocking from a melee receiving from the bio-engineered hedgehog. Afterwards, Shadow side kicks Vegeta, leaving projectiles of Chaos energy after hitting Vegeta seven times, and from hitting by the energy left by Shadow, Vegeta then land crashes at the ground. Shadow then launches a barrage of his Chaos Spear at Vegeta, but Vegeta jumps up and knees Shadow to the abdomen, kicked him, and then launches a volley of Energy Bullets. But when the smoke clears, Shadow is gone. Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go? Shadow: Right behind you. Vegeta charges a blast of energy at concentrated accuracy, but before he can blast it at Shadow, the latter snaps his finger, teleports the former underwater. Vegeta: (voiceover) ... The hell? How did I get here? (*annoyed groan*) Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than... SHIT! (*Cues: Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z again*) Vegeta: Graaah!!! Vegeta suddenly jumps out of the water, his body full of energy Vegeta: Cheap trick! Teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me! Shadow snaps his finger again, this time teleports Vegeta to the Earth's moon. Vegeta: Goddammit. Shadow watches from distance. Shadow: Hmph. Vegeta: Playtime's over, runt! (*Cues: Destruction - Dragon Ball Z*) Vegeta punches the surface of the moon, pushing it closer to Earth. Shadow: No! Is he insane!? Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings, glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... CONTROL!", and then teleports the moon back to it's place. Shadow: Yes. I did it! Vegeta: Congrats, furball. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Shadow: It's time to end this! Shadow glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... BLAST!", then clenches his entire body before throwing out his arms like wings. But it doesn't affect Vegeta, because Shadow's Super form wears off. Shadow: Uh-oh. Vegeta: Sayonara. Vegeta fires the Final Flash at Shadow, vaporizing the latter into the same shade of his quills, smoke. K.O.! Results (*Cues: Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog! Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow. Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed. Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up. Wiz: The winner is Vegeta. Trivia *Vegeta and Shadow are both hardcore, super-powerful antiheroes and rivals to the main characters of their franchises (Goku and Sonic) who would ironically become future combatants in Death Battle. Both had plans of destroying Earth in their debut, but grew to be one of its strongest defenders instead. *This was the very first episode where at least one of the combatants had an original Death Battle voice actor (this time being both Vegeta and Shadow voiced by TeamFourStar's Lanipator and Takahata101), the later episodes being Mario VS Sonic, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Eggman VS Wily, Goku VS Superman, He-Man VS Lion-O, Terminator VS RoboCop, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Gaara VS Toph, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, and Yang VS Tifa. *After Shadow transforms into Super Shadow, Vegeta dismisses the transformation as a rip-off before being attacked. In fact, when asked about how they made Super Sonic (and Super Shadow, etc.), the developers revealed that Super transformations in the Sonic series were based off of their love of Dragon Ball Z. * Shadow is the first Sonic character to lose, followed by Knuckles the Echidna in his Death Battle. **His loss in Mewtwo VS Shadow also makes him the only Sonic combatant to lose twice. *Two mathmatically errors were made regarding both combatants' info: ** From the stats for the Super Saiyan in comparison between Vegeta VS Shadow and Goku VS Superman, it was shown that on Vegeta's Super Saiyan stats were increased about 500% while afterwards shows Goku's Super Saiyan stats increases about 50x, Ben Singer (or Wizard) even admitted that he was wrong about the numbers (500% = 5; 50 = 5,000%). ** Wizard states that during his fall down to Earth, Shadow fell at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. It was likely meant to be thousands of feet per second. * During the fight as Shadow teleported Vegeta to the Earth's moon, there at the background shows a Ducklett with a space helmet as the reference of TFS's Space Duck gag. * Vegeta saying "Sayonara" to Shadow before finishing him off is a reference to Maria's last words to Shadow before her death in Sonic Adventure 2: "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Sonic later repeats the line during the game's end credits. **Mewtwo would also utter this same line as well before killing Shadow at the end of Mewtwo VS Shadow. *This is the second episode of Death Battle where an Anti-Hero is set against another Anti-Hero, the first one being Kratos VS Spawn. *This would be the only victory for both the Dragon Ball franchise as well as Shonen Jump for over four years until Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki towards the end of Season 2. *Watchmojo.com listed this episode as an honorable mention on their "Top 10 Screw Attack: Death Battle Episodes" alongside Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Terminator VS RoboCop, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, and Wolverine VS Raiden. *One Minute Melee redid the matchup in a special episode in their fourth season reanimated by xxZackAttackxx which also ended in Vegeta winning. Lanipator reprised his role as Vegeta in said episode. Category:Manga VS Videogame Fights Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles